


Silly Times

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [8]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff
Summary: Arin and Dan are at the mall and they stumble across a toy store.





	Silly Times

“You think Suzy would like this?” Arin asks, showing Dan the makeup brush. Dan hesitantly takes it from Arin, gently letting the bristles tickle his palm. 

“Do you even know what type of brush this is?” Dan asks. Arin looks up, slightly confused. 

“It’s a makeup brush.” Arin says, slightly confused. Dan smiles, and puts the brush back. 

“What type of makeup brush.” Arin groans, putting his head in his hands. 

“There are more than one?” Dan laughs, gently taking Arin’s hand and leading him away from the table with the makeup brushes. A few girls shoot them stares. Dan is glad that Arin’s so melodramatic and is still acting defeated. He doesn’t want Arin to see their angry looks. Dan flinches when one of the girls sneer at them. Maybe it’s time to leave the store all together, before things get messy. 

“How many types of makeup brushes are there, anyways?” Arin murmurs. Dan tries to act happy, tries to ignore the burning feeling of the girl’s stares. 

“I know about six or seven but I’m sure-” Dan’s sentence is cut off by Arin groaning even louder. Dan laughs, briskly walking out of the store. He lets out a silent sigh, and walks hand in hand away from the makeup store. Dan looks around the mall and spots a cafe not too far away. 

“Why are there so many types of brushes anyway?” Dan isn’t an expert on makeup, but Suzy loves to use it on him, and he has to wear makeup for his music videos, so he at least has a loose grip on the knowledge. 

“Well, I’m sure that it’s because of the different ways that they’re used-” Arin slows down, and slowly slumps to the ground. Dan’s halfway dragged down with him, and he’s laughing. “Arin, c’mon man! Get up!” 

“I’m dying, Dan.” Arin whispers. Dan blushes, laughing even harder when people pass, shooting them odd and concerned looks. 

“Arin, really!” Dan leans down to try to help Arin get up when bright paint and bold letters catch his attention. Dan looks up, letting go of Arin’s hand. 

It’s a toy store. Arin opens his eyes, dropping the fake dead act and standing up. 

“Dan? What’s up, man?” Arin asks, brushing off the dust from his shirt. Dan’s eyes search for something. He saw it out of the corner of his eye when he first looked up, he’s sure that he saw it. He gasps. 

In a flash of light blue, Dan spots the thing that he saw. It’s a little sky blue colored yoshi plushie, sandwiched between a board game and a giant stuffed cat. Dan slaps Arin’s arm, pointing to the shop’s window. Arin’s momentarily caught off guard, and is left even more confused when Dan rushes into the store. It only takes a few seconds for Arin to run in after him. 

The store’s walls are barely visible through all the toys that are hung up or are sitting on shelves. Dan squeezes through a table and the wall, and gently moves the board game. Arin runs in to see Dan breathing hard, holding a small light blue yoshi in his arms. 

“You slapped me for a yoshi toy!” Arin shouts, drawing the attention of a few children, who laugh. 

“A light blue yoshi.” Dan corrects. Arin glances down at the yoshi. 

“Yeah, it is kinda cute.” 

“It’s my son.” 

“Did you and Suzy not use protection?” Arin whispers, walking closer. Dan smiles down at the yoshi. 

“That’s a really weird mutation if this is Suzy and mine’s.” 

“You had sex with an alligator, then.” Dan gently takes one of yoshi’s hands, and squeezes it between his fingers. 

“Yup!” Arin sighs.

“Why is it blue?” 

“He’s going through his rebellious phase. He dyed his hair. Just like me!” Dan realizes, and only falls in love more with the little toy. 

“Yoshi doesn’t have hair.” Arin says dryly. 

“And I love him.” Arin chuckles, watching Dan cradle the toy to his chest. 

“But you’re not thinking about buying it, are you?” Arin asks. Dan’s head snaps up, with a sad look on his face. Arin’s smile drops. “We’re not buying it.” 

Dan’s face slowly turns into a frown, and his eyes tear up. 

-

The cashier looked up questioningly at the two grown men, then down at the blue yoshi plushie. They scan it, slowly, like the two men will realize that they’re buying a blue yoshi plushie. Not only do they not realize, but the one with the wild hair seems very happy about the purchase. 

“Your total is 13.27.” they say. The man with the afro gently takes the toy, and holds it like a baby. The man with the blonde streak rolls his eyes and pulls out his wallet. 

“I hope you’re happy.” 

“I love my son.” 

What a strange couple, the cashier thinks as the two men walk out of the store, holding hands.


End file.
